Severus Snape: The True Story
by Irrestible
Summary: What about Severus?
1. Traveling

Disclaimer:Man, if I owned Harry Potter, I would have diamonds in this keyboard I'm typing on.

Severus Snape: The True Story

Author's Note: If you don't like it, flame. But flames keep me warm and are fed to Norbert, my pet dragon. He has a cold so he can't blow flame anymore. Poor Norbert.

Enough my babbler....

On To the story..

* * *

Severus Snape.

Not really well thought of, not really liked.

What if we knew the whole story and not the small one Rowling told us?

Well, this is the really story.

* * *

"Severus, you need to feed." Dumbledore didn't look up from his desk, taking obscure notes; Severus snapped his mouth shut. 

"I have fed."

Dumbledore looked up at him, "In how long, Severus, looking at your face, I would say about two months." Severus sighed and sat down on the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"I just can't risk-"

"Can't risk, what, Severus? Surviving with a sane mind on your shoulders; if you don't feed soon, you will drop into blood withdrawal."

Vampires who didn't feed dropped into blood withdrawal, when the blood lust made the vampire just not is able to function; all since of knowledge and sensibility leave them.

"I know, Albus, I just don't know what do with me. Potions-making has always been enough, teaching and snapping at people always seemed enough."

Albus sighed and rubbed the bridges of his nose. "Go to your sect; I'll have someone cover for you. Just two weeks. Lucius said he wanted you there to meet someone."

"Who? Not another vampire he wants me to train."

"I don't know; he didn't specify. Just go, tonight. A train will be waiting after breakfast. Go pack now before everyone wakes up. Write me so I know what is happening."

Severus nodded, and stood to go. Albus stopped him before leave. "Take a lollipop before you go." Severus took a blood lollipop out of the jar and left.

Later on the train Severus read. From Scotland to Russia would be a long ride, especially when he had to apperate and then apperate from another point. (He can't apperate there because he had to pass through customs)

Severus finally made it through customs, but not without some heckling.

The customs woman looked at his visa. "Vampyre, eh? Lower your fangs please." She took a flashlight and examined them. She took a tooth gripper and pulled; Severus almost bit her. No sane person would be this close to a vampire and pull their fangs. In a flash, Severus had he crushed in his embrace and _thisclose _to biting her.

"Is this enough proof for you, darling? I could bit you but I ate before I came. Do you want to eat before you come?" He could smell her arousal. He released her and continues on his way to apparition point. He turned around and puckered his lips like he was going to kiss her from a distance.


	2. Owning Up

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will. And if you aren't the Goddess J.K. Rowling and if you claim you do own it, shame on you!

Thank you for reviewing my story and hopefully you'll like this chapter.

* * *

Severus Snape.

Not really well thought of, not really liked.

What if we knew the whole story and not the small one Rowling told us?

Well, this is the real story.

* * *

When Severus finally made it to the castle, he didn't want to talk; he just wanted to feed, a lot.  
Severus waited for Lucius to greet him; he saw Lucius talking a woman, a gorgeous woman, black woman. 

"Lucius," He said evenly as he came over, "I need to feed. Now. Give me something; I need something to stand up, give me anything, even pigs blood, just something."

Lucius gave a booming laugh; Severus could tell that he had just fed; the blood was making him giddy. How annoying, he thought. "Come, Severus, you can't be that anti-social. You have to meet..."

Severus felt light-headed and weak; he just couldn't think straight. Remember, blood withdrawal is no joke for a vampire.

He grabbed the woman and shifted her neck up, exposing his fangs. "Be still, darling and let a wanting vampire drink." Everyone stopped and looked at Severus about to drink from this innocent woman.

"Severus, let her go, or I will have to hex you." Lucius had his wand at the ready.

"Go to hell, Lucius. Just a little taste." Severus almost pierced her ebony skin, but was knocked out by at least 6 stunning spells.

The woman straightened her sweater and pointed at two men. "You two; take him to my room." The cronies took him. She looked at Lucius who watched the two men take Severus away. "Come, Lucius, you know what we have to do; a force feed. And we have to do it now."

The two cronies, named Dublin and Rumble, tied Severus to the bed while Lucius and the woman watched from the doorway.

Lucius looked at her as she watched, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can have someone else..."

She turned her head away slowly and looked at him. "Lucius, he could have drained someone else; it's my duty. I can give him energy..."

Lucius scoffed, "No, if you don't give him blood now; you'll have to give him energy three times. Remember the rule of three? Energy for a sang has to be absorbed three times, not once for blood. Come on, we have to do it, he's already starting to turn." Lucius calmly walked in the room with the woman trailing behind him. Lucius prepared the potion and handed it to her. She strode across the room and held his neck. Severus hissed at her, his eyes turning a shallow, bloodshot red. The woman poured the black potion down his throat listening to Severus cough and splutter. His eyes turned bloodshot and stopped convulsion.

"Just let him rest. By tomorrow night, he'll be fine." Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Lucius, he could have killed someone. He could have killed me. It's not okay; the tribunal has to meet on this, my father will be angry."

* * *

For the next twenty four hours, Severus couldn't remember where he was, or why he was tied up. 

"Why am I here, Lucius?" Severus turned his head and looked at the chains, "What have I done?"

"You almost fed on Nadia, you remember Nadia, beautiful black woman." Severus shook his head no, "Do you remember Christoph?" Severus nodded yes. "That's his adopted daughter. She is pissed like no other at you Severus. You almost fed from her. Her father is going to hold a tribunal and try to stake you. (My concept is if you stuck a stake through anything, it'll die)."

Severus pulled at the chains again, "Release me." Lucius obliged and released him. "Give me a glass of red."

Nadia stood in the doorway watching, "If you even give him that blood, Lucius, I will have you castrated on spot. Give him the pig's blood." Lucius cocked his eyebrows, and dropped the goblet with a clang. "My father ordered it; if I had my way, he would get nothing. The trial is in an hour." Finishing her harsh words, she swept out of the room, very similar to a very familiar Potions Master.

* * *

The tribunal was hold in the basement; the temperature was so cold, there were icicles hanging. The black and silver littered the couches. Nadia stood with her black and silver robes with the silver crescent painted on her forehead. Severus touched his forehead and yellow paint came up on his fingertips. The yellow was a bright color, and vampires hate light colors. Severus knew he was facing serious consequences.

A gong went off, hurting his already sensitive ears. Nadia's father, Christoph stood at the head of a podium, looking very pensive. "We are gathered here for the tribunal of Severus Julius Quintus Snape. The accused has committed several acts against the coven laws and vampire society as a whole. Nadia, you have thirty seconds to convince us why he should be staked."

"The accused has been very open being a vampire with very key figures in the wizarding world. Also, he came to the coven, almost feeding on me and ending my immortality. If anyone deserves to be staked, it is him, Severus Julius Quintus Snape."

"Severus you thirty seconds to rebut."

"I have to keep up appearance, just as Lucius Malfoy and his son, have to keep up appearances in the wizarding world. After long travels without blood, as any vampire would know, you need blood as soon as you arrive. Not receiving so, I grabbed the best substitute. I apologize for everything and the pain I have caused."

Christoph looked both parties and had reached his decision. "I will see both parties in my rooms in three hours."

Severus sat with Lucius in the foyer, discussing the worst.

"Christoph won't have you staked, this I know. But the punishment he could give could be much worse; blood restriction is probably what he might do."

After more time had pasted, Severus was called into Christoph's room.

Nadia sat on the chaises-lounges, looking smug: she even knew she had won.

Christoph sat at his desk, writing the official document, sealing Severus' fate. _Or so he thought_.

He folded his hand on the desk, and looked at both parties.

"My ruling is...."

A/N: Cliffhanger, I know, two reviews and I will update sooner.


	3. ALL OF ETERNITY

* * *

I don't own it and if I did do you think I would give it for free on (Not that it's not a very nice site but come on). Rowling richer than the queen!

* * *

Severus Snape.

Not really well thought of, not really liked.

What if we knew the whole story and not the small one Rowling told us?

Well, this is the really story.

* * *

"My ruling is not put Severus on blood restriction and..."

Nadia interjected, "You're going to let him off Father; this is unacceptable." Nadia made it halfway to the door but was stopped by her father.

"You Ð¿Ð¾Ð»ÑƒÑ‡Ð¸Ñ‚ Ð½ÐÐ·ÐÐ´ Ð·Ð´ÐµÑ 


	4. Really, All of Eternity

"My ruling is not put Severus on blood restriction and…"

Nadia interjected, "You're going to let him off Father; this is unacceptable." Nadia made it halfway to the door but was stopped by her father.

"You _stop right there_ Nadia." Severus recognized the exclamation as Russian. "As I was saying is Severus will be put on blood restriction. And as difficult as it is for me to give you up to a man, Nadia, you must marry Severus."

Both jumped up at this. "What?! Christoph you can do that?"

Christoph was calm and answered the questions calmly. "I can. The coven's laws prohibit me from killing you but I must do as I see fit."

"And marriage, father, is that in the coven law?"

Christoph smirked and handed over the ancient scrolls, "Read for yourself." They both peered at the scrolls, not able to read.

"Your Excellency…"

"Please call me Christoph."

"Christoph, as delightful as your daughter is; she will kill me." Nadia turned from her father to Severus quickly, her tepid amber eyes darkening.

"Excuse me Severus but I don't bite innocent" Severus scoffed at innocent "I don't bite coven members."

"ENOUGH!" Christoph waved his arms and both shut their mouths rather quickly. "You will be wed tomorrow; you leave for your honeymoon." Christoph walked to the door and turned back with a smirk on his face. "And I expect grandchildren. As in plural. If not, you both will be thrown out of the coven and I will disown you, Nadia. Good day."

* * *

Severus stood at the mirror, arranging his robes. _It's not that I care what she thinks; she hates me anyway. I have to spend the rest of life with her. _

Lucius popped in trying to containing his glee. "I told you she didn't hate you." Severus turned away from the mirror and looked at Lucius with a look of pure venom. "She's marrying you Severus."

"One, are you implying that I would never get married otherwise, two, are you actually assuming that she chose to marry me? Her father, Christoph, insisted that she should. I believe that if she had her way, she would have killed me."

Lucius looked a little downtrodden, but quickly recovered his signature cool. "Severus just because you never received the pleasure of a woman doesn't mean you need to be nervous; tube a can go into openings a, b or c or oral-"

"Are you implying that I, Severus Michaus Snape, have never had the pleasure of a woman before?" Severus looked like he wanted to kill his best man.

"That's not important anymore. We need to get the hall; you only a have a minute and three seconds until you get married."

* * *

Severus stood at the beginning of the hall, waiting for the ceremony to begin and the freedom of his life to end. Severus kept staring off into space until Lucius nudged him. 

Nadia looked gorgeous.

The dress she was walking, or floating in was white with an overlay of black lace with a bow at the top of her bosom and at her waist. Her long, raven hair had been piled on top of her head.

She never looked more gorgeous.

"Welcome." Christoph became secondary in Severus' mind; the only thought he had was Nadia.

"Do you SeverusMichaus Snape take Nadia Ivy Anastasia Nicolavena, to be your wife, through all of eternity, through the darkness and the light?

"Yes."

"Do you, Nadia Ivy Anastastia Nicolavena, take Severus Michaus Snape to be your husband through all of eternity through the darkness and the light."

There was a pause. Nadia looked at her father with a look 'Are you serious?'

But something made her answer, "Yes."

"Lucius the knife and rings please." Lucius obligied to Christoph's request. Both cut their fingers.

"Now suck the blood." Both of them looked at Christoph crazy, but did as he instructed. "Then place the ring on your fingers."

"I now give you Lord and Lady Snape."

* * *

After saying 'I do', they both were left with taste in their mouths of bittersweet chocolate.

The ball afterwards was dreary for Severus, but he liked to watch her twirl around the dance floor with her father and an assortment of admirers. They way she glided under black lace and ribbon; looking on it, Severus thought, I could have done worse: she's gorgeous, semi-intelligent, and wants the same thing I do: out of this marriage."

"Severus, Severus, we have to go. The ball is over; the suite is waiting for us."

Severus gathered himself together and took Nadia's arm.

Walking into the suite, Severus was impressed with décor; it actually suited his states. Deep red and raven, continuing with the tour, he looked at a room with silver, black, and green.

"Whose room is this?"

"It's ours; I asked Lucius what your favorites are. Go to the door on the right; your lab is down those stairs. Mine is to the left of yours."

"Are the-"

"All the labs are equipped with all potions equipment…"

"What about-"

"It included belladonna root and werewolf's tooth in grinded form and liquid. The solid formwill be here on Thursday."

"Thank you, Nadia."

"Severus we have some talking to do."

Severus joined her in the sitting room taking the seat across from her

* * *

A/N: Review Please


	5. The Wedding Night

Severus Snape.

Not really well thought of, not really liked.

What if we knew the whole story and not the small one Rowling told us?

Well, this is the really story.

* * *

"Severus we have some talking to do."

Severus joined her in the sitting room taking the seat across from her.

"What do you want to do out of this relationship?"

"A partnership, children perhaps."

"I agree. When do you want them?"

"Only you, Severus, could make children sound like a package of potions materials."

He raised his head and pulled his lips taut, in an almost smile. "Children are far less interesting."

_Hmm. You're making him smile. Good. _

"Well, the only time I can get pregnant is during the Jublee…"

"Which is six days from now?"

"So we don't have to have sexual intercourse now."

"Exactly." **Why would she want to have sex with a greasy, slimy bastard like me? **

"Are we going to sleep in the same room?"

"We might as well; we have to get use to it."

"I'm actually very tired; would you mind if I went to bed."

"Not really; do you mind if I joined you?"

"No, I have to get used to your presence sometime."

They walked into the room and went to their respective wardrobes and cursed Christoph.

"Did my father give you less than questionable undergarments?"

"Yes."

"I won't look unless you do."  
"Fine." **How is she expecting me _not _to look?

* * *

**

Nadia escaped into the bathroom for an hour, leaving Severus to his thoughts and to an interesting Potions book.

"Severus, you promised not to look, right?"

"Nadia I don't understand what all this foolishness over night clothing, honestly-"

Then he saw what she was talking about- she was wearing a black lace teddy with a matching thong. Christoph was not playing when he said he wanted two grandchildren. **With that outfit there might be more than two. **

"Severus, I thought you weren't going to look. Turn around so I can get into bed, please."

**I wouldn't want some overgrown bat to look at me either. **

"Severus, you can turn around now." Nadia sat up to read her book; the cleavage she had was amazing.

After being celibate for so long, the presence of a woman was enchanting.

"Severus?" He was sitting on his side of the bed, avidly reading his book.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Severus nodded and took off his glasses. "We can't honestly be some-what happily married people if you can't even ask me a question."

Nadia laughed, her pearly white incisors showing through. "Can you look-I mean can you actually look at me and feel nothing."

The silence was dreadful to Nadia.

"Nadia, in all honesty" **Just say it Severu**s. "I can say that I feel something I've never felt before. But I think that I can say that you don't feel the same way."

Her big brown eyes looked a little affronted. "Severus, don't ever tell me what I feel."

They were both starring at each other.

Then she did the unthinkable: She kissed Severus Michaus Snape.

And he kissed back.

* * *

AN: Haven't updated in a while so hopefully you all still like this story.

Read and review- it's like speed for a writer!


End file.
